With progress of science and technology, people have increasingly high requirements for products so that manufacturers also have increasingly high requirements for processing precision of the products. Existing high-precision feed motion platform systems generally have relatively short strokes, and precision of an ordinary large-stroke macro-motion system cannot meet actual demands. If a special large-stroke high-precision motion platform system is adopted, production cost of the products will be increased greatly. In view of the above situation, a motion platform system capable of realizing large-stroke high-precision feed by combining large-stroke general-precision macro-motion with high-precision small-stroke micro-motion and having multiple directions is more and more popular in the industry.